


Matcha-Making - Reme-Tea

by Camwoodstock



Series: Blitzverse [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camwoodstock/pseuds/Camwoodstock
Summary: A story about how Matcha and Avocado met in Blitzverse. It's not exactly a formal meeting, unless your idea of formality is "under a bush". ...It makes sense in context.(DISCLAIMER - contains dark enchantress being evil, and various implications about it)
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Matcha Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Blitzverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763161
Kudos: 4





	Matcha-Making - Reme-Tea

"You're weak. Pathetic. You don't know what good it is to be evil, do you? You're not even in condition to exist. Your being is a disgrace to my cause, and a disgrace to anyone who has ever claimed darkness as their own. I will be doing the world a favor in this. Don't bother following me, don't bother coming back. This world will be much better with you out of the picture, you bumbling idiot. I hope you crumble to the wild crows, and never see the light of day or the shade of darkness."

That was all that Matcha Cookie heard from Dark Enchantress Cookie before she was left stranded in a forest. Barely any food even in the wild, no contact with other cookies, just trees, trees, trees, maybe a fern, and an open cave that wasn't safe for her to enter.

Two days had passed since that day she was disowned. She was at the end of her rope. Shaking. Quivering. Starving. She still absentmindedly laughed. It takes a lot for her to stop, and she doesn't have energy to spend on it. She had quietly taken to hiding near a bush, hoping wildlife doesn't take note of her, and decide to do their worst when she inevitably breaks apart--either figuratively or literally.

She had met her match.

...

"So boooored!" Avocado Cookie spoke to herself out loud, in her cozy little home. She had just finished installing a new bit of gadgetry to help her with her smithing, yet Avocado Cookie was still full of zest. "I don't know what to smith, I don't have any commissioned weaponry, it's my day off... Man, am I just gonna HAMMER in my boredom to myself and not do anything about it?"

Avocado Cookie looked outside, and saw the forest near her house. "Hmm... Well, I've never actually gone and seen what's in that place! I know the ROOT that leads to my ore mine, but not what's inbetween!" Without a moment of hesitation, Avocado Cookie got up. "Well, instead of just sitting here, maybe I should BRANCH out a bit and explore! I got nothing better to do! I'm gonna go on a walk!"

Triumphantly going where no cookie has ever reasonably gone before, Avocado went on ahead in search of whatever it was could be there, besides the wild Avocatapults she's befriended that she knew lived there. She walked past various dirt trails left by the wildlife, like the biscuit bunnies she saw Cinnamon and DJ tend to on weekends, and the furball pups of a nearby furball wolf playing.

However, as she walked along, eventually she came upon a specific noise she's never heard come from the forest before.

"ah... haha..."

"What the...?" Avocado Cookie spoke out of pure reaction. She thought to herself for a moment, before walking a bit closer to the sound, a bit on guard.

"Huh... Ha... H-hoo...!"

Avocado realized the shakiness in the voice. Whatever that thing was, or whatever it was laughing at--it was clearly more afraid of her than she was of it. Taking initiative, Avocado approached the sound closely. As Avocado got closer, a bush started to shake. "Hee! H-h-heehee!! hff..." The laughter wasn't just shaky, it sounded genuinely distraught at this point, if not just flat-out endangered.

Avocado peeled back the shaking bush, and saw something she had never seen before--a strange, green and black cookie, shaking and quivering as it clutched a very small stash of wild berries, holding a staff with a cracked handle, with messy hair, wearing a robe with lots of tears and dirt on it, and while the cookie appeared to be smiling, her eyes were tearing up, lacking almost any energy at all, as if she was only clinging onto life by a thread. It was none other than Matcha Cookie, left for dead, and on its doorstep.

"Goodness me! What's the laughing matter with you?!" Avocado said in shock at Matcha's conditions. Matcha did not answer, she just looked at her, cowering a little. Avocado realized at this point, keeping this cookie here could only do it harm. "Listen... I'll drop my act, and I'll ask later. Come with me, you need help..."

Avocado gently scooped Matcha up like a mother cradling her child, though Matcha kept grip on her staff and wild berries. Avocado then realized her own predicament. "Wait, where exactly did I come from?" Just on cue, she noticed a wild Avocatapult, who pointed in the way she came. "Oh, um... Thanks, bud! Hop twice next time you come by for food so I know to give you a bear jelly."

Avocado quickly dashed on home with the wounded Matcha cookie in tow, and with their staff and berries held just as close by the cookie, before quickly reaching her home, and quickly looking for some place to set the cookie down. "I'm gonna find you some place to lay down, and it'll be better than underneath some dusty ol' shrub!"

Avocado ultimately decided to rest Matcha on her bed, and putting a blanket over her body. "I'll see if Cocoa can help stitch up your robe later... Hmm, looks like that's not all that needs PATCHING up with you. Heh... Err, sorry, promised to stop!" Matcha laughed with a surprising amount of energy, her eyes lighting up a little bit.

"Wait, that was funny? Thanks! Uh, I'm gonna go ahead and get you some actual food." Avocado quickly rushed out, and minutes later, returned with a bowl of some soup. "Here you go! It's a recipe I saw in a book one time in the library." Matcha curiously looked at the bowl not sure what to do, before instinctively trying to drink it right from the bowl."

Avocado smiled a little. "Dang, you're hungry, huh? I might have to get some more at this rate!" Matcha closed their eyes, still drinking like she hadn't ever before, blushing a little. Avocado rushed over to her kitchen, and came back with a plate of some crisp, well-buttered toast. "This should help, if not the soup!"

Matcha had already finished their soup, and took the toast and started to eat almost instantly. Avocado chuckled. "Hey! You might wanna slow down there. Or maybe not, but still!" After just a minute or two, Matcha already finished the toast, and laughed a little to herself, her smile seeming more genuine. She rested one of her hands on her stomach, blushing a little. "Haha... thanks..."

Avocado blushed. "Oh! Um, you're welcome. Say... Uh... What's your name?" Matcha thought, before smiling. "Eh... Haha... Matcha Cookie...?" Avocado gave a warm grin. "Well, I'm Avocado Cookie! Pleased to meet you."

Matcha's face turned red, looking at Avocado. "Heehee... stay?" She pointed to herself, and then her bed. Avocado thought, before she caught on. "You can stay as long as you need to, okay? I don't want you going out in such a poor condition, that'd be WILD!" Matcha laughed a little, before Avocado gave her a gentle hug. "Listen, rest well, okay? You can sleep. It's safe here--I'll make sure of it!" Matcha nodded, before yawning, and falling asleep in Avocado's embrace.

Avocado thought to herself, "why would someone do something like that to this sweetheart? I vow to take care of her for as long as she needs me to."

Truly, she had met her match-a.


End file.
